


Recovery

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [28]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Coma, M/M, Recovery from injury, Team Hot Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chuck can do is wait for Raleigh to wake up from coma while the world around them keeps moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dear readers (you know who I'm talking to ^_^), did I keep my promise to spend my day off writing or not? And look at that, a total of almost 11.000 words (alone 4.000 of them written today) - I hope you can forgive me for the massive cliffhanger of the last fic now... I seem to have upset quite a few people, I hope this makes you feel better again ^^
> 
> Also, I have multiple POVs in this story (I usually stick to just one per fic), but I felt that it was the only way to make this part work. I hope you like it and enjoy the ride - it's quite an emotional one. And a wee comment would brighten my day so much ^-^

_The Pacific Ocean, close to location of the Breach, 12th January 2025_

 

The almost claustrophobic quarters of the escape pod open suddenly and Chuck feels the fresh air touch his face, fill his lungs, reviving him. He sucks in a deep breath and his eyes snap open to be greeted by the sight of the blue sky. Chuck lies there for a second or two, trying to remember what's going on, and then he's hit by the memories. Operation Pitfall, a category V Kaiju, his dad and Pentecost blowing up Striker to give Chuck and Raleigh the time to get Gipsy into the Breach, his oxygen line getting cut...

Raleigh! Chuck jerks upright, eases out of the escape pod and stands up, looking around him, There's only water, the surface calm, for as far as he can see. No second escape pod.

"Where's Raleigh?" Chuck asks aloud, not even sure his comm systems still works.

"Chuck? Chuck, are you all right?" It's Tendo, and his voice is tense.

"I'm fine." Chuck knows he sounds impatient, but the only thing that matters right now is why Raleigh's pod isn't there. "Tendo, where's Raleigh? Where's his pod? Did he eject?"

He sounds frantic to his own ears, maybe even close to panic, but Chuck doesn't care. He's turning on his own axis again and again to keep an eye on the water around him, to not miss the moment the second pod breaches the surface. Nothing happens, though.

"We don't know, Chuck. We're getting no signal from the pod at all." Tendo's voice is strained, as if he has to force out the words.

"What do you mean? You don't even know if he made it out?"

"No, we don't." The edge to Tendo's voice is palpable.

Chuck falls silent, he doesn't have any words left. It can't be! He keeps turning on the spot, keeps looking, because he can't stop. Stopping would mean to accept that Raleigh is gone, that he's not coming back, and Chuck can't do that. He hears Mako over the comms, ordering the choppers to get to him, but he doesn't care. He tries to feel for Raleigh over their ghost drift, but there's nothing. It could be the distance between them, he wouldn't know because in the entire time they've been... _connected_ , they've never been that far apart. So maybe it doesn't mean a thing. 

Not knowing only makes it worse.

Chuck has lost his sense of time, he just keeps turning and looking, and every second that passes without anything happening makes his insides clench into a painful ball. He knows that time is of the essence, if Raleigh doesn't show up soon it means that he didn't make it out of Gispy before he triggered the self-destruction. It's a possibility, Chuck knows that, but he's still not willing to accept it.

He almost doesn't dare to believe his eyes when there is an explosion of white foam some thirty metres away from him, caused by an escape pod breaching the surface of the ocean. 

"I can see his pod!" Chuck shouts and doesn't hesitate a moment to dive head first into the water. He has never swum that fast in his entire life, putting all his strength into it to get to Raleigh as quickly as possible. The drag of the drivesuit slows him down, but it only makes him double his efforts.

He grips the side of the pod and heaves himself on top of it, and oh god, it looks bad. The pod's hull has suffered massive deformation and the deep scrapes covering it indicate that it was hit by something at high speed. More than once. There has to be structural damage too, Chuck can tell that right away, because the lid wasn't cast off when the capsule breached the surface. It should have been, it's protocol when the seas are calm and the temperature is acceptable. 

"Chuck? What's happening? We still don't get any signals from the pod!" Tendo's voice is worried but Chuck doesn't answer, he's too focussed on getting in position to trigger the manual release - because he knows Raleigh's oxygen had been running out when he made Chuck eject. As soon as the lid is gone, Chuck rips off Raleigh's helmet and presses his fingers to his pulse point. There's nothing, no movement at all.

"I can't feel his pulse! I don't think he's breathing." Chuck presses out, but that's not the worst. "I can't feel him, Tendo!"

He almost chokes on the words. There's a big, painful hole in his mind where Raleigh's presence used to be ever since their first drift. Now there's nothing, and it scares him beyond reason, because he's holding Raleigh right here in his arms and there's only one possible explanation why he's not in Chuck's mind as well. 

When Striker triggered the payload Chuck felt the connection to his dad being severed, same as he can't feel Raleigh now. He knows what that means. Chuck hasn't realised until this very moment how much space the connections to his dad and Raleigh took up in his mind, and how much he took them for granted. In face of the sheer nothingness Chuck is close to desperation. Never in his life has he felt more alone.

"No, no, no!" Chuck pulls Raleigh closer, hugs him, willing him to wake up. He can't accept to lose Raleigh now, not after they survived Operation Pitfall. This... _thing_ between them is still so new, it's just been a few days, and there's so much more for them to explore, to learn, to experience. For the first time in his life did Chuck really connect with somebody, never mind their initial problems, and he can't imagine going on without it.

"Don't go! Don't you dare!" Chuck growls into Raleigh's hair, holding him impossibly tight. His nose is buried in Raleigh's hair and Chuck has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying. Actual, real, heartfelt tears. He hasn't cried since his mom died. 

"I'm not done with you yet, Rals!" He doesn't care that the entire LOCCENT will be able to hear him, it doesn't matter. If he really loses Raleigh here and now, nothing will ever matter again. His dad is gone, and if Raleigh leaves him too, Chuck will lose it. Not even Max will manage to keep him sane.

"You're squeezing me too tight." The words are low and laboured, and as soon as he hears them, Chuck suddenly feels Raleigh's presence in his mind again. He pulls back just enough to be able to look into his face, and Raleigh smiles at him with his puppy smile that Chuck will never admit out loud he finds utterly adorable. "I couldn't breathe."

Chuck chokes out a laugh and can't quite decide whether he wants to kiss Raleigh or hit him. Before he can do either, Raleigh blinks, once, twice, and he's out again. Chuck can still feel him in their ghost drift, though, and it's the only thing that keeps him grounded. 

"Tendo, get those choppers here!" Chuck says and cradles Raleigh's unconscious form close again. "Raleigh is alive, but he just blacked out on me. He needs medical assistance. Now!"

"Thank god." Tendo's voice is hoarse with relief. "ETA of the choppers three minutes. Hang in there, boys."

Chuck nods, no matter that Tendo can't see it. "Will do."

Over the open comm line Chuck listens to Tendo announcing the closure of the Breach, and then loud cheering fills his ears as the entire Shatterdome explodes in triumphant joy. 

"We did it, Rals." Chuck whispers into Raleigh's ear. "The Breach is sealed."

It feels unreal. Chuck has spent most of his life in the shadow of the Breach and the permanent threat of a Kaiju attack, he can't quite imagine a world without it. The sound of the choppers approaching pulls him out of his musings, and he focusses on the important things at hand. It doesn't take long for the highly trained retrieval crew to get the still unconscious Raleigh on board, followed by Chuck who straps into the seat next to the stretcher where Raleigh is lying. He takes hold of Raleigh's hand immediately, not caring what the crew will think. He needs the physical connection.

As soon as they set down on the Shatterdome's lading platform Raleigh and Chuck are whisked off to the medical bay where two teams of doctors and nurses are waiting for them along with some J-techs from the drivesuit crew to free both pilots of their suits. They bring Chuck into a different room than Raleigh, and the only reason he doesn't object forcefully is that he can still feel Raleigh in his mind, the connection strong and steady. As long as he feels it, he will let them do their job. 

They put Chuck through multiple tests and examinations, poke and needle him for what seems hours - he can't tell, his sense of time is totally screwed - then they dress his wounds and finally, finally leave him in a bed with stiff, starched linens. Only now that the adrenaline wears off does Chuck take notice of all his various injuries. There's almost no spot on his body that doesn't hurt in some way. He's tired, but he can't find any rest as long as he doesn't know how Raleigh is doing. 

He's just about to get up and find somebody to tell him when the head doctor, a middle aged woman from New Zealand by the name of Maree Nash, comes into his room. She was around for most of his tests and now she's carrying a tablet much like the one Mako takes everywhere. 

"Ranger Hansen." She greets him with a curt nod, quickly checking some data on her tablet. She looks strict and business-like and Chuck has still not decided if he likes her or not. "You were reasonably lucky all things considered. You suffered oxygen deprivation, but it wasn't severe enough to cause any damage. You also sustained a light concussion and severe circuitry burns all down your right arm. I'm sure you have noticed that you have a multitude of contusions and bruises all over your body. Those are painful but harmless. We will keep you overnight for observation, but you will be discharged tomorrow morning-"

"That's all good, Dr. Nash, but I don't really care." Chuck interrupts her. "All I want to know is how Becket is doing."

She raises an eyebrow and Chuck is quite sure she is about to tell him off for his behaviour. She doesn't look like she will let him get away with any rudeness, and that hasn't happened in a long time. She's totally unimpressed by the fact that he just saved the world, he's in her turf and if he doesn't behave respectfully, she won't do him any favours. That includes information about Raleigh's condition, since Chuck is neither a next of kin nor a superior officer and has no right to ask for it. 

Chuck quickly changes his approach and allows her to see his worry when he adds, "I'm his co-pilot." 

He's reasonably sure she knows that, but it can't help to say it again because it changes things immediately. By PPDC regulation co-pilots are regarded as next of kin, even if they're not related. Everybody understands the intense bond between co-pilots, the doctors included. Dr. Nash scrutinises him for a long moment and Chuck is worried that she'll plain out refuse. She has all the leverage right now, and they both know it.

Chuck decides to swallow his pride and appeal to her compassion. "Please. I need to know how he's doing."

She holds his gaze firmly, as if she's assessing his sincerity, then she looks down at her tablet and obviously consults Raleigh's file. "Ranger Becket was subject to a prolonged deprivation of oxygen, much longer than you, and we can't tell yet how much damage it has caused. Same goes for the solo piloting he did - for the second time, I must add, so there was already prior neural damage. We have to wait for him to wake up to determine the extend."

She scrolls through the file and skims the information before she goes on. "He temporarily died, as I'm sure you know - you must have felt the absence of the lingering neural bridge, especially considering that you and Ranger Becket are a perfect match."

She eyes him inquisitively and Chuck grits his teeth and nods curtly. He's not willing to remember that right now.

"It was caused by massive trauma, most likely when the shock wave of Gispy Danger's core meltdown hit the escape pod. For now he's in a coma, but we're expecting him to regain consciousness within the next day or two. We have him attached to surveillance monitors and keep an eye on him. He has also a suffered a concussion and a contusion to his left shoulder, along with a multitude of bruises. We're drip-feeding him, he also gets an infusion and he's on oxygen. All in all, he is stable, but we're monitoring him carefully."

Chuck closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. It doesn't sound good, but he knows it's much better than what could have happened. Raleigh could be dead. The only reason the worry doesn't drive him insane is that he can feel Raleigh's presence in his mind, the lingering ghost drift strong enough to reassure him that Raleigh isn't close to death anymore. It takes Chuck a moment before he opens his eyes and looks at Dr. Nash again. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Nash looks at him with narrowed eyes, then she tilts her head to the right, an unreadable expression on her face. "I tell you what, Ranger Hansen - if you promise to stay in bed until you're officially discharged tomorrow morning, I will have you set up in the same room as Ranger Becket." 

Oh she's good, she knows how to play her hand. Chuck admits reluctantly - if only to himself - that he had indeed no intention of staying in bed, but she's offering a very convincing incentive for him to oblige. She's creepily good at predicting his every move.

Still, there's no doubt what option he will choose. "I promise, Doc."

She flashes him an unexpected smile, quick and triumphant and deeply satisfied, and for the first time Chuck wonders how much of her badass attitude is just a very elaborate act. 

"Very good, Ranger Hansen. The nurses will be here shortly to bring you over to Ranger Becket's room." She raises an eyebrow and throws him an almost challenging look. "I trust you to keep your word."

"I will." Chuck reaffirms with a long-suffering sigh because once he promised something, he'll stick to it. 

Dr. Nash nods and turns to leave. "I will come by later today."

When it's time to change rooms, Chuck wants to walk, but the two nurses are just as no-nonsense as Dr. Nash, and they insist that he stays in bed when they wheel it over to Raleigh's room three doors down the hall. It makes him feel rather ridiculous, but he knows how to pick his fights, and he learned early on in his career that you should always be in the good graces of the medical staff.

Still, he's leaning forward in his bed when they enter Raleigh's room, the tension has spread out in his entire body. He needs to see Raleigh, needs to make sure he's okay in other ways than just by feeling him over the ghost drift. He feels like he's about to jump out of the bed and just walk up to Raleigh when the nurses roll the bed forwards and backwards to get it through the door. It's a hard test on his patience, and the only thing that keeps him from doing it is the certainty that Dr. Nash will not let him get away with even the slightest break of his promise.

The nurses roll the bed next to the one already standing in the room, and Chuck feels like icy hands are taking hold of him when he finally sees Raleigh. It makes his skin crawl to see him so motionless, so utterly still, as if he's not even alive. If it wasn't for the ghost drift that's still steady and strong in his mind, Chuck would freak. He doesn't even notice when the nurses leave the room and close the door behind them.

There are several tubes attached to Raleigh in various places, and they make Chuck wary. It doesn't seem right, that somebody as strong as Raleigh needs tubes to stay alive. Infusion, oxygen, monitoring devices, drip feeding - that's what all those tubes are about. It's not easing the queasy feeling in his stomach at all.

There are bruises all over Raleigh's skin, and Chuck wonders how rough a ride it was in the escape pod when the shock wave hit it. The pods aren't meant to withstand such forces, and it's right then and there that Chuck realises how lucky he is that the pod made it to the surface at all. The urge to touch Raleigh is suddenly overwhelmingly strong and Chuck doesn't hesitate to slide over to him. They've lowered the bars on the side of both beds where they touch, and Chuck is very grateful for it. He doesn't think he would have the concentration and patience to do it himself, and he really needs to touch Raleigh _right now_. So he gets as close as he dares without upsetting any of the tubes and reaches out to settle his hand against Raleigh's cheek. It's warm underneath his fingertips, the skin rough with stubble.

Chuck stretches and bends down, pressing his lips to Raleigh's forehead in a lingering kiss. He takes a deep breath, and underneath all the disinfectant and the washing detergent he can make out a hint of Raleigh's own scent. He latches on to it, allows it to calm him. He wishes he could cuddle up to Raleigh, but he doesn't dare, not with all those tubes. He doesn't want to make it worse, or hurt Raleigh in any way.

So Chuck lies down on his own pillow again, and slowly, very carefully slides his hand in Raleigh's, trying not to upset the IV that's sticking out of the back. It feels good to have a physical connection, as if it supports their ghost drift, and Chuck doesn't intend to let go anytime soon. He's lying on his side - it's the least painful position he can find right now - and watches Raleigh's still form, his relaxed face and the slow rising and falling of his chest.

In his mind he can feel the warmth that is Raleigh's presence. It's still strong, but there's no pictures or conscious thoughts coming over the ghost drift like he's used to when Raleigh is awake. It's quiet, but Chuck can live with that as long as it's just _there_. He'll never forget the moment when he held Raleigh in his arms but didn't feel him. No ghost drift, no connection. It was one of the worst feelings he has ever experienced, and he does never ever want to go through it again. 

He still feels hollow in that part of his mind where the ghost drift with his dad used to be. There is nothing now, it's empty and somehow aching. The thought of his dad makes Chuck's insides clench. For a moment he feels like the guilt and the regret are overwhelming him, taking his breath away. Of course Chuck has always known that their job was dangerous, that they could die every time they deployed. But he never thought about the possibility that just one of them might die, that _he_ might stay behind. 

He feels cheated somehow, as if he has been robbed of the chance to clear the air between him and his dad. He's not sure they would ever have managed, but they'd just begun to get along a little better, and now he will have to live with the knowledge that he can't make things right anymore. That maybe he blamed his dad for literally everything without ever giving him the chance to defend himself. So his dad did make some shitty decisions after mom died, but Chuck can't help remembering that conversation between his dad and Pentecost that he overheard. How weary he'd sounded, how defeated, how sad. How he'd readily blamed himself for all the things that Chuck has always blamed him for, and that it somehow felt wrong to see him so... defeated. 

To hear him doubt Chuck's love to him, the love every child holds to their parents in some way, no matter if they admit to it or not. Chuck has not admitted it ever since he learned that his dad came to save him, but didn't save mom.

For a moment Chuck wants to curl into a tiny ball and cry like he did when his mom died, but he doesn't dare to let go like that. He's not sure that opening those gates is a good idea; he might not be able to close them again. There's so much pent up emotion inside him where it concerns his dad, everything from anger to betrayal to disappointment and sadness and love and pride... He can't face that, not now, not when Raleigh is still in coma, not there to catch him if he falls. Because Chuck may be proud, but he's not above admitting that he _will_ need somebody to drag him out of it if he ever allows all those feelings out of their tight cage. And Raleigh is the only one he trusts with that task.

God, Chuck wishes so much that he'd just swallowed his damn pride for a second and had told his dad that he loved him too before they'd stepped into their Jaegers to go off on a suicide mission. It had felt like a blow to hear his dad say those words, Chuck had never seen it coming, hadn't expected it at all. He'd still been stunned when he'd walked with Raleigh towards Gipsy, and he only now realises that he never replied. It might just be one of the biggest regrets of his life. He had a chance to make things right, and he didn't take it. Even always-in-control Mako did make things right, she told Pentecost she loved him right before they triggered the payload, Chuck had heard it over the comms. He'd never seen that coming, either.

Pentecost is another sore spot for Chuck, even if not to the same degree as his dad. Chuck always respected the man, he was hard but basically just and fair. He wouldn't let Chuck's attitude slide, and never did. Chuck remembers the man from times when he wasn't the Marshal, just a fellow Ranger, a close friend of his dad who used to spend the evenings in their quarters, bringing his little adoptive daughter along. He remembers dinners shared at the PPDC issued metal table, and homework with Mako, and the hot chocolate Pentecost brought them when they'd been working long and concentrated for an hour or two. He hasn't thought about that in years.

At first Chuck couldn't stand her, little Mako. She was so perfect and neat and obedient and looked so fragile. She was everything he was not, and he hated it when his Dad smiled at her or gently ruffled her hair in a way he hadn't done with Chuck for years. Only now is Chuck willing to admit - only to himself, though - that it was jealousy that made him dislike Mako back then. Because she welcomed the affection no matter how shy and reserved she was, while Herc had known that Chuck would have bitten his hand off, just on principle. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Chuck had wanted to despise weak little Mako, but that had only lasted until she kicked his arse - literally - about a week after they'd first met. Of course neither his dad not Pentecost had been around when Chuck decided that it was a good idea to steal her homework and hold it so high that she couldn't reach it, just to make her cry. He'd been a lot taller and stronger than her already back then, and he'd been sure in this knowledge until she kicked his legs out from under him with a precise movement. He landed hard on his butt on the floor, stunned and surprised, and she'd taken back her notepad with the most threatening glare Chuck had ever seen on a girl. It was quite obvious it wasn't an empty threat.

After that Chuck was more careful around her. The more English she learned and the more comfortable she became with the language, the more Chuck and her talked. It wasn't important stuff, mostly just homework, especially engineering. She was good at it, had a natural understanding for it, and Chuck liked that she was an equal and challenging partner to work with for their classes. Never mind that his quick temper may have made him explode on her on more than one occasion, she always stood her ground against him and never said an unfriendly word to him. It was quite hard to deal with sometimes, Chuck would have preferred her yelling back, but he learned quickly that that wasn't going to happen. 

Chuck looks at Raleigh's hand in his and lets his fingertip trail each of his fingers, always careful not to come too close to the IV in the back of his hand. He wonders when things went south between him and Mako. They never really had a fight, but somehow the distance between them grew in more ways than just in the miles between the Shatterdomes their fathers were stationed in. Chuck admits quietly that he might be to blame, because Mako isn't the kind of person to neglect a relationship with somebody she cares about. He remembers snarling at her more and more the older they got, in sync with his increasing conflicts with his dad, and he's quite sure she did nothing to actually deserve it. It's just that she got along so well with Pentecost and Herc, always the perfect daughter, while Chuck could excel in classes and later at the academy all he wanted, it just never seemed to make his dad proud. It was jealousy again, history repeating.

Chuck sighs and feels the weight on his shoulders grow tenfold. His dad is gone. Pentecost is gone. Now Mako is the only family he has left, and he's the only family she has left. Maybe it's time to make an effort if he doesn't want to lose her too. Maybe it's time to swallow that old, vicious feeling of jealousy and take a step towards her. 

Chuck closes his eyes and feels the exhaustion wash over him with overwhelming force. Suddenly he feels every hour he spent in Gipsy's Conn-Pod, every hit they took, every moment of pain, fear and desperation. He feels drained, all his reserves are gone, and the last thing he does before sleep claims him is to link his fingers with Raleigh's so that he won't lose the connection to him.

***

LOCCENT is still busy. Tendo and Mako have been coordinating the aftermath of Operation Pitfall for the last few hours, and now things are slowly winding down. Tendo watches Mako talk to one of the analysts and waits until she's done before he walk up to her. 

He takes the tablet out of her hand and jerks his chin in the direction of the door. "Why don't you go to medical. See how they're doing."

Tendo knows that she wants to check on Chuck and Raleigh, needs to make sure they're all right. They're all that remains of her family, and Tendo appreciates her sense of duty that made her stay here in LOCCENT to wrap up things although she must have burned to go see them. He'd really needed her help to get all the things done. They'd prepared an official statement that Mako read out and they've released it to the press just an hour ago. It's been all over the news in every country of the world and already the press is knocking on their door, literally and figuratively speaking. It's a huge thing, to declare the Breach closed, and Tendo is sure that all of the world's experts are hard at work to verify the truth of that claim. He's well aware that he himself can't leave LOCCENT yet, but Mako can get away for a few hours, and she'll let him know how Chuck and Raleigh are doing until he can get down to the med bay himself. 

"Are you sure?" Mako asks and Tendo can see that she means it. She will stay if he needs her here.

"Things are winding down here, Mako." Tendo motions at the operators that aren't non-stop talking in their mics anymore. "We're good here. I'd rather know how Chuck and Raleigh are doing."

"All right." She bows and gives a little but sincere smile. "Thank you, Tendo-san."

Tendo watches her disappear through the door with Max right on her heels. Her steps are faster than they'd usually be, and that's all he needs to see to know that his decision was right. The day was tough on her, she has lost so much today while most others have only gained. Being close to Chuck and Raleigh, seeing them alive, will do her good. 

She sends him a message after an hour, letting him know that Chuck just fell asleep again after talking to her for a while, and that he's basically fine, just a bit banged up and exhausted. They're still waiting for Raleigh to come out of coma, though. He's stable, but he suffered from oxygen deprivation and the solo drift, and the shock wave of Gipsy's reactor meltdown hit his escape pod with such force that it killed him, even if it was only temporarily. He's also pretty banged up, but Mako makes sure to let Tendo know that he's out of danger. Tendo sighs with relief and goes about his tasks in LOCCENT feeling a lot better.

When Tendo finally gets to medical, it's been hours since the retrieval crews brought back Chuck and Raleigh. The nurse tells him which room Raleigh is in, and informs him that Ranger Hansen is stationed in the same room. Tendo just smirks, he wasn't expecting anything else. 

He enters the room quietly, it's dark and he's not surprised to find them both asleep, their beds right next to each other with no distance left between them. Tendo smiles when he sees that Chuck has his hand wrapped tightly around Raleigh's. It's cute in a way Tendo never expected Chuck to behave, but it's a good sign. Maybe he'll be less of an asshole with Raleigh around. Tendo almost dares to hope.

Raleigh doesn't look too good, though. There are several tubes visible in the dark, and he's attached to a surveillance monitor. Tendo learned from the nurse that he still hasn't woken up. It's clear that Chuck won't leave his side until he does. And probably not even then.

Tendo is incredibly relieved to know them back in the Shatterdome in one piece, damaged but alive. He'd been sure that he wouldn't see any of the Pitfall pilots again. He still hasn't quite realised that the Marshall and Herc are lost, dead, gone forever. Pentecost was the heart of the PPDC, the driving force behind the entire system, and Tendo isn't quite sure how it will go on without him. _If_ it will go on. The world changed today, and it's entirely uncertain what the morning will bring. Tendo always thought he'd look forward to a world without Kaiju, but now he feels like he lost his purpose along with the entire PPDC.

Tendo takes a few minutes to make sure that both Raleigh and Chuck are okay, then he retreats as quietly as he came in. He feels better now that he's seen them. He'll stop by later, maybe they're awake then. Or at least Chuck might be. Tendo has quite well understood that with Raleigh, it's a different matter entirely.

***

Chuck wakes slowly, and his almost quiet groan makes Mako look up right away. She moves a bit on the uncomfortable plastic chair when she lowers her tablet. He opens his eyes for a second before he squeezes them shut again, his brows furrowed, and it seems to take him a moment to remember where he is. Mako puts her tablet on the little side table and gets up to pour him a glass of water, then she steps up to his bed and hands it to him. He's sitting up on his own, and she takes that as a good sign. 

"How are you?" she asks and doesn't bother to hide her relief at seeing him awake. Chuck accepts the glass and slowly takes a sip, then another. It's obvious that he's familiar with the unpleasant side effect of drinking too much too fast after an injury, so he's taking it slowly. There are bruises colouring the skin of his arms and face in various shades of blue and green, but he looks reasonably good considering what he just went through.

"A bit battered, but otherwise fine." Chuck's voice is rough from disuse, and Mako is pleasantly surprised that he's not defensive, that he's not snarling at her or giving her the silent treatment. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. Their relationship hasn't been the best in the past few years, but for her he'll always be her brother, so she'd hoped that he'd accept that she cares about him. He's all the family she has left. Maybe he came to the same conclusion.

Chuck takes another sip of water, his left hand never letting go of Raleigh's. There's a stark white bandage covering almost all of Chuck's right arm, starting at his wrist and ending just short of his shoulder. Mako knows it's circuitry burns, she saw the data feed from Gispy, after all. Chuck took on so much of Raleigh's pain when Raiju ripped off Gipsy's arm that it translated into an overload in his side of the Conn-Pod. That's why Chuck has severe burns on his right arm although it was technically Raleigh's hemisphere, and Raleigh has only minor burns. Mako never knew that such a transference of the neural load to the opposite hemisphere was even possible. It has to be a perfect match thing, because she's convinced she would have read about it if it was a common phenomenon. 

"How is he?" Mako asks quietly and looks from Chuck bandaged arm to Raleigh's still form with a serious expression. There's no remainder of the ghost drift between her and Raleigh anymore, and she's worried about him.

"Severe oxygen deprivation and possible damage due to the solo drift." Chuck says quietly and Mako can't help noticing how his thumb is caressing Raleigh's hand. "Concussion, contusions and bruises. He still hasn't woken up, but they expect him to. In a day or two."

Mako hears the worry in Chuck's voice although he's obviously trying to sound casual. She nods while listening, what he says is about the same thing she learned from the doctors. It's not what she wants to know, though, and Chuck is the only one who can tell her. "But you feel him, don't you?" 

Chuck looks up and catches her gaze, holding it for a second or two before nodding. For a moment Mako expected him not to answer at all. "Yes, I feel him. Our ghost drift is strong and steady."

Mako gives a little smile because Chuck's words reassure her more than anything the doctors can say. "I can't feel him anymore. Our connection has faded."

Chuck averts his gaze suddenly, but not fast enough that she misses the pain flickering through his eyes. She understands that her words reminded him of his father and the connection to him that's gone forever now. He doesn't say anything, though, just stares at Raleigh's hand that he's still holding in his own. Mako is well aware which topic Chuck is _not_ talking about, which questions he's _not_ asking. _Have you heard anything about Striker? Are they really dead?_

Mako can't help her face contorting at the sudden stabbing pain in her chest at the thought of Sensei and Hansen-san. There's a big hole where they'd been, and she prefers not to look at it too closely right now because she knows it'll make her break down, and she can't allow that. Not yet. There's too much that still needs to be done. Her duty isn't done yet. She promised Sensei that she would carry on for him, and she won't let him down.

She swallows against the pain, just like she has done ever since she heard the payload explode, and she is glad that Chuck is not looking at her right now. She needs a moment to recover, to regain her composure, because she has to be strong for all of them. Suddenly there's a hand on her wrist, giving a little squeeze. Mako's head jerks up in surprise and finds Chuck looking at her, and it's obvious that he doesn't have words any more than she does. There's a faint red shimmer on his cheeks as if he's embarrassed, but he doesn't let go right away. When he pulls back his hand, it feels like they somehow just took a step towards each other, and Mako feels hope bloom inside her chest, hope that maybe they can be a family again, even if it's only the two of them who are left. It gives her more strength than any words could have, and she give Chuck a silent little smile.

"Would you mind if I stayed a moment?" Mako asks when she trusts her voice again.

Chuck shrugs, still looking slightly embarrassed. "There's enough room for all of us."

Mako gives a little bow before she pulls the chair closer to the bed and sits down again. By the time she's comfortable, she sees Chuck's eyes flutter close again and again, although it's obvious that he's trying to stay awake. When he finally drifts off to sleep, Mako takes up her tablet from the little table and writes a message to Tendo to inform him about Chuck's and Raleigh's condition. She knows he's been waiting for it. Once the message is sent, she leans back in the uncomfortable chair and smiles at Chuck's and Raleigh's sleeping forms.

She'll stay a bit longer, watch over them for a while. It's what families do, after all.

*** 

"Sir!" Takehashi calls through LOOCENT, his voice cracking with excitement. "I have a radio call from a fishing boat off Okinawa - they've pulled two escape pods out of the ocean!"

Tendo feels his heart stop. It can't be... They've got Chuck and they've got Raleigh. There's only one option for whose escape pods the fishing crew found. But it can't be. He heard the blast, saw the diagrams. Nobody could have survived that.

It takes Tendo a precious second to find his voice. "Are they alive?"

Takehashi's grin gives the answer before he even says a word. "Yes, sir! Both unconscious, but alive and breathing. Multiple broken bones, the crew guesses, but they can't really tell us much more."

Tendo's heart resumes beating, this time at double speed, and he knows he's grinning. Maybe it _can_ be. "Send the choppers to retrieve them _immediately_! Let's get Herc and the Marshal home!" 

"Aye, sir!" Takehashi is on the comms as soon as he turns around to his station again. Tendo can feel the stunned excitement that's filling the entire control centre - everybody overheard the conversation, and nobody can quite believe it. It's been almost twenty-four hours since the payload on Striker's back detonated. Nobody was expecting a miracle anymore.

The next thing Tendo does is calling Caitlin Lightcap. They haven't had much contact in the last two or three years, but he knows she's the best person for the mission. Tendo is one of the few people aware of Pentecost's condition, of the damage that the solo piloting did, of the cancer. And he knows that the strain of Operation Pitfall can't have been good for Pentecost's condition, he'll need all the help he can get. Caitlin Lightcap is not only the leading expert on drift technology and drift neural science, she also knows Pentecost and Herc from way back, she's familiar with their background. She's the only person he thinks might be able to help at all. 

He doesn't need to say more than a few sentences and Caitlin cuts him off, telling him that she'll be on a plane in less than an hour and that he should send all data on the mission, Pentecost's and Herc's involvement and their medical files from the last ten years to her computer. She'll review everything on the flight and they'll get to work as soon as the plane lands. Tendo doesn't even have the words to express his relief and his gratitude, but he thinks she understands when he presses out a 'Thank you' in a rough voice before hanging up. 

He gets to work to send her those files right away. As soon as he's done and has arranged everything for Caitlin's arrival, Tendo checks his watch. It's been almost nine hours since he went to the med bay to check on Chuck and Raleigh. Chuck might be awake now - an even if he isn't, Tendo sure as hell is going to wake him for the kind of news he's bringing. He leaves Takehashi in charge of LOCCENT and makes his way over to the medical wing as quickly as possible, a huge smile on his face. 

Time to deliver good news for once.

***

Chuck turns his head to the door when there's an almost silent knock right before Tendo peeks inside. He sees Chuck sitting in a chair next to Raleigh's bed, so he comes in and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, Chuck, good to see you up and about." Tendo greets him with relieved smirk and comes over to stand next to him. "How're you doing?"

"A bit damaged." Chuck replies and raises his bandaged arm. He's sure there are several cuts and bruises visible all over his body, from his head to his fingertips. At least he's wearing his own clothes again and not that flimsy hospital gown. "But I was officially released this morning."

"That doesn't sound too bad, then." Tendo's gaze wanders to the bed. "How's Raleigh?"

"We're still waiting for him to wake up." Chuck shrugs, because what else could he do? Nothing has changed since they were brought here yesterday. Raleigh hasn't moved once. It drives him crazy, to the point that he's alternating between the urge to hit Raleigh or kiss him like a stupid Prince Charming trying to wake the Sleeping Beauty. He won't ever admit that he tried the kissing awake thing. It didn't quite work the way it should have. Raleigh's still out. 

Tendo's mouth presses into a thin line and he nods. "Did they say anything about when they're expecting him to wake up?"

"Today. Tomorrow." Chuck snorts, unable to hide his annoyance. "I think they're just not willing to admit that they actually have no clue at all."

Tendo just smirks. "Raleigh's always been very difficult to predict."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Chuck can't help chuckling. He's only able to joke because he still feels Raleigh in his mind, warm and strong and just _there_. If he didn't have that, if they weren't a perfect match but just normal co-pilots with a ghost drift that fades with time, Chuck would have been climbing the walls by now. 

"Chuck, I have some really good news." Tendo says and pulls Chuck out of his musings. "Fishermen found your dad's and Pentecost's escape pods close to-"

"What?!?" Chuck jerks upright. He knows he's quite loud, but it's not like he would mind waking Raleigh, so he doesn't bother to keep it down.

"They're unconscious but alive, both of them. The retrieval crews are already on their way to get them." It's the smile on Tendo's face that finally convinces Chuck that he's not joking. 

"You're not kidding." Chuck says after a second or two of stunned silence. He can hear himself how utterly astonished his voice sounds, but he doesn't care. "My dad's alive?"

The smile on Tendo's face widens considerably. "He sure is. And he'll be here in a few hours."

"Wow, I... " The words leave him, and Chuck can't do anything but stare at Tendo, then he returns the smile. It's an instinctive reaction. "I mean, that explosion... we all saw it..."

"I know. I have no idea how they survived that." Tendo looks like he gets it, all the things Chuck doesn't say. "The pods were found by a fishing boat off Okinawa, so it'll take a while for them to get here. The blast must have cast them way off any search pattern, which is why we never came across them although we had a dense aerial cover by choppers. And my guess is that all electronics were fried by the explosion, hence no tracking signal."

Just then Chuck realises something and frowns in confusion. "As far as I know - and I should know - Striker has no escape pods."

Tendo shrugs with a knowing smirk. "Mako's handiwork. She even installed an express mode. I don't think she slept more than a few hours in those days between the double event and Operation Pitfall."

Chuck whistles in admiration. Damn, she's good. He owes her big time. "All of that in four days?"

"She knew Pentecost was going in the Conn-Pod after she was injured. It was the only option." Tendo replies matter of fact as if it explains everything. It does, and Chuck feels a bit ashamed that he never even thought about it. Admittedly, he was quite distracted by this new thing between Raleigh and him, but still, he could have spared a thought for the things going on around him. 

"Does Mako know already?" Chuck wonders how she's going to take it. He could tell how much Pentecost's death has affected her, how much effort it took her to keep up appearances.

"I'm heading to her now." Tendo says and takes a step back. "I'll make sure you're informed when your dad and Pentecost get here."

Chuck swallows hard against the lump in his throat. This is so much more than he ever expected - to get his dad back alive when he'd been sure he was dead. Chuck remembers the moment he felt their ghost drift being severed. It's what told him unmistakeably that his dad was dead. He's never been happier to be wrong. "Thanks, Tendo."

There's a soft note to Tendo's smile and he clasps Chuck's shoulder. "Sure thing, Chuck."

He turns around and heads for the door, only to stop before he's entirely gone. "And you let me know when Becket boy here wakes up, 'kay?"

Chuck nods at Tendo. "Will do."

"Thanks, man." With those words Tendo disappears out of the door. A soft click tells Chuck he's alone again, with Raleigh still playing Sleeping Beauty. Chuck takes a deep breath and lets it out with a sigh, then he pulls the chair closer to the bed so that he can rest his arms on the mattress. He's still not quite sure if he believes it, that his dad is alive. It seems so impossible, something that only happens in movies, but certainly not in real life. Not in Chuck's experience, at least. 

Chuck plays with Raleigh's finger and lays his head down on his arms. Maybe he does get a second chance after all. A second chance with his dad, at dealing with all the shit between them, at making things right. He has no idea how to do that, but he most certainly will give it his best shot. He learned his lesson. The hard way. 

He smirks. Typically Hansen.

Chuck straightens and picks up the paperback that Mako brought him this morning when he'd taken up residency in the plastic chair next to Raleigh's bed. She said it was the one Raleigh was reading at the moment, and then she'd given Chuck the not so subtle hint to read it to him. After an hour or two of staring at an unmoving Raleigh, Chuck had reluctantly taken up the book and leafed through it, then he'd begun to read aloud from the page that was marked with a dog-ear. He felt incredibly stupid at first, but nobody came in and the book was actually quite good, so he decided to give it another go. It doesn't look like Raleigh is planning on waking up anytime soon, so Chuck can just as well continue reading.

It's early evening and Chuck is on page 326 when the door opens again and a nurse comes in. She walks over to where Chuck is still sprawled in the highly uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed and looks at him. Chuck lowers the book and makes a dog-ear in the page. 

"Ranger Hansen, your father has arrived. He's out of treatment now and resting in room 28 B, two door down the hallway." She gives him a smile. She's young enough to be his little sister, and yet there's a knowing, old quality to her smile that tells him that she has experienced more pain than anybody that young should have. It's a trait common to a lot of people of his generation. "You can visit him, if you want to, but he's asleep, so please don't wake him."

"Thank you." Chuck gives her a real if little smile, because she seems to understands the magnitude of her message. "What about the Marshal?"

Her expression turns serious. "Marshal Pentecost is in a medically induced coma, supervised by Dr Lightcap." 

Chuck nods, then he frowns when a thought hits him. "Is he in the same room as my father?"

She looks confused. "No, he's isn't."

Of course she doesn't understand why they should be together. It's common knowledge that his dad and Pentecost are close friends, but neither their relationship nor the fact that they're a perfect match is well known.

"Can you please have it arranged that they're in the same room?" The young nurse seems very surprised by his request. Chuck averts his gaze for the fraction of a second and looks at Raleigh's unconscious form, then he turns back to her. "They're a perfect match. They need to be close to each other. Dr Lightcap will know about it."

If he understood his dad correctly, Dr Lightcap must know about it because she was the one Pentecost and his dad were testing J-Tech for back on Kodiak Island. If she supervised their drifts, she must know they're a perfect match. It's a bit of a gamble, but Chuck is willing to do everything it takes to get his dad and Pentecost in the same room. If his own deep need to be close to Raleigh is anything to go by, the craving has to be even stronger for them.

The young nurse nods, understanding blooming in her face. She has heard about perfect matches, just like everybody has, and knows about their profound bond. "I will talk to the charge nurse and have it arranged."

Chuck nods at her and smiles again, because he can tell she means it. She seems reliable, so Chuck is pretty sure that it will be done. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She retreats and only turns in the doorway. "Feel free to visit your father whenever you want, Ranger Hansen. Just remember to keep quiet and let him sleep, please. He needs a lot of rest." 

Chuck stares at the door for a long moment after it has fallen shut. His dad is really here, just two doors down the hallway. It still feels like a dream, something that will dissolve into nothingness as soon as he tries to find out if it's real. Maybe that's why it takes him so long to get up from his chair, to get moving. Before he leaves, Chuck leans over the bed and touches his lips to Raleigh's forehead in a lingering kiss. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a few. Just have to check on my old man."

Of course Raleigh doesn't answer, but Chuck hasn't expected him to. He still waits for a second or two before he straightens and quietly slips out of the room. He finds his dad's room without a problem and presses down the handle. The room is empty apart from the bed that holds his dad. The linens are as white and starched as Raleigh's and the room looks identical, even the same uncomfortable chair stands in the corner. Chuck decides to ignore it and sits on the bed instead.

His dad is obviously asleep, lying halfway on his left side since his right arm is in a cast. There's a huge bandage covering the left side of his face and almost all the skin Chuck can see looks bruised. There's an IV in his hand, but otherwise he's not hooked up to any machines, and that makes Chuck feel a lot better. He slowly reaches out and touches the hand that doesn't have a needle in it. He just needs to feel that his dad is real.

"Hey Dad." Chuck whispers, making sure to keep his voice so low that he won't wake him. He knows he should probably not talk at all, but he can't stay quiet now that he's here, seeing his dad alive and breathing after believing him dead for an entire day. "Glad you decided not to die on me just yet."

Okay, what a crap way to start. He's really not good at the talking thing, no matter how noble his intentions may be. It's probably good that his dad is not awake to hear any of this or they'd be in an argument faster than he can say 'sorry'. "What I mean is, I'm glad you're back. And alive, you know. I thought you were... I felt the ghost drift between us being severed, so I was sure..."

Chuck stops and can't help a chuckle that sounds embarrassed. "I'm trying here, but you probably know best that I suck at talking about stuff. Must run in the family."

Chuck concentrates on the feeling of his dad's hand under his fingers. The skin is warm and he can feel a steady pulse where his index finger rests on the pulse point. "But you know, I think we can do better. We defeated a race of alien monsters, we should be able to get along, don't you agree? I mean, just look at how screwed up things got between us. Mom would be so pissed."

His dad moves a little bit, as if he maybe did hear Chuck, but he doesn't wake and seems to be deep under again in a matter of seconds. Chuck remains quiet and motionless for a minute or two, remembering how the young nurse urged him not to wake his dad, that he needed rest.

"I'll come back later." Chuck promises before he gets up from the bed and squeezes his dad's hand for a moment. Just when he has turned towards the door to leave, it opens and a nurse comes in. It's the young one who'd told him about his dad, and she's accompanied by a second nurse. Together they're carefully wheeling in a bed, and Chuck can see Pentecost lying there, his face totally relaxed in unconsciousness. Mako follows them in and when she sees him, she smiles at him, real and heartfelt. She stops close beside him and holds his gaze. "Thank you."

It takes Chuck a moment to understand what she's talking about, but once he gets it, he feels his cheeks burn. She knows he asked for Pentecost's transfer to his dad's room. For a moment Chuck wants to laugh it off, say it was nothing, not important. But in the face of her sincere smile, he can't. 

Chuck shrugs and gives her a half-smile. He's still embarrassed, but he remembers that he planned to make an effort with her. This is his chance to prove that it's not just empty words. "Thought they might need it as much as Raleigh and I do."

She inclines her head. "I'm sure they do."

The two nurses place the beds right next to each other and lower the bars between them, just as they did for Raleigh and Chuck a day ago. Chuck watches them and is astonished when his dad moves closer to Pentecost immediately, as if he knows he's there, no matter that they're both out like a light. Chuck can't help wondering how deep their connection runs and if he and Raleigh will get to the same point one day.

"I'm going to stay with them." Mako says quietly and pulls the chair up to Pentecost's bed when the nurses have left. "I'm sure Raleigh would like to have you by his side again."

"You know, don't you? About Raleigh and me?" Chuck asks, although it's obvious that she does.

"I'm happy for you." Mako says and smiles. Chuck can tell that she means it, and somehow that's important. "You are good together."

Chuck clears his throat, because there's a lump in it. "Thanks, Mako."

"You're welcome, Chuck-kun." she replies with a slight bow. She hasn't called him in years, since their relationship deteriorated, and Chuck acknowledges it with a little smile. She'll understand. "I will let you know when they wake up."

"Same here." Chuck replies and turns to leave the room. He looks back before he closes the door, and sees his dad's forehead touching Pentecost's shoulder, the white bandage on his face almost tone in tone with Pentecost's hospital gown. Mako is perched on the chair next to the bed, her tablet in hand, probably working on something. 

She looks like she's guarding their sleep, protecting them however long they'll need to recover. 

*** 

There's a touch to his forehead, gentle and warm, and it makes him feel comfortable. He wants to lean into it but he can't move, his limbs are too heavy and his mind is too sluggish. He's back in the dark, welcoming nothingness of sleep before he has any time to react. But he feels a warmth in his mind, a presence that doesn't let go of him, strong and steady, and he trusts it unconditionally. 

The next thing he remembers is a sound coming to his ears, it is gentle and very low, but it still penetrates the fogginess that seems to encompass him. He tries to concentrate on it, but it's futile, he can't focus. It's too exhausting, takes more strength than he has. So he just allows the beautiful sound of that voice to wash over him, not caring about the words. The only thing that matters is that it's there.

There's no pain, just a strange kind of numbness, and he feels detached from the world. Time and space have no meaning here, their very concept does not exist. It's easy and meaningless and he can just stay here until he remembers where he's going. He knows it's important to stay in one place when you're lost, that's what his dad taught him and Yancy when he took them out in the woods for camping and hiking. He knows he's lost right now, and he needs to give that warmth, that voice a chance to find him. He knows with absolute certainty that it will.

There's more nothingness, and he embraces it, lets it take over because he knows he doesn't need to fight it. The warmth is still with him, always with him, and as long as he can feel it, he's not afraid. He'll just go with the flow, see where it takes him. He's almost surprised when the nothingness leaves him and there are other things entering his mind. Smells, sharp and clean. Noises, soft and muffled. Feelings, pain in his head and arms and legs.

It takes so much strength to open his eyes, and once he manages, he's surprised at the darkness around him. Maybe he didn't actually open his eyes? It takes a moment, then there are shapes coming into focus, a wall, a window, a monitor. He's lying in a bed, and the smell combined with the sparse style of the room tells him that he's in the Shatterdome's medical bay. So he did actually survive Operation Pitfall. Not that he expected that.

It's only with an effort that he manages to turn his head to look around. His gaze immediately falls on the hunched over shape next to the bed, and it takes him a moment to recognise it as a person slumped over in a chair, their head resting on the mattress in what looks like an awfully uncomfortable position. Only now does Raleigh notice the feeling of a warm hand wrapped tightly around his, never loosening, not even in sleep.

Raleigh doesn't know what it is that tells him that it's Chuck sleeping in the chair. Maybe it's the messy hair and the strong build, maybe it's the steady but subtle presence in his mind that he only now consciously notices is the connection their drift left behind. It's the warmth he remembers entering his dreams, strong and steady and reassuring, yet subtle and gentle, just _there_ , always by his side. It was Chuck, all the time it was Chuck. 

And he's still here, waiting for Raleigh to wake up, so exhausted that he actually fell asleep in the probably very uncomfortable plastic chair, his hand never letting go of Raleigh, as if he was afraid to lose him if he let go. Raleigh smiles and turns his hand to intertwine his fingers with Chucks. He doesn't wake up, but his fingers close around Raleigh's instantly. 

Raleigh chuckles. Chuck is a cuddler, no matter how much he might protest. Raleigh will have to prove that to him. Later, when he can move again, when he's himself again. When he got rid of all those needles sticking in his body.

"Wake up, Charlie." Raleigh is surprised how rough his voice sounds, as if he's been screaming or hasn't used it in ages. Maybe both. His memory is a little foggy, but he has a vague recollection of their attack on the Breach. It's not pleasant.

"Five more minutes." Chuck mumbles into the mattress, barely moving his head. He's not even telling Raleigh not to call him 'Charlie', which means that he must be pretty out of it. Raleigh can't help smiling. He still thinks that a sleepy Chuck is utterly adorable.

"Charlie." Raleigh repeats when Chuck seems to drift back into sleep. As if a sudden realisation hit him, Chuck shoots upright and stares at Raleigh with wide eyes. It seems to take him a moment to believe what he's seeing.

"Rals?" he asks with a voice that is so uncertain and stunned and yet so hopeful that in makes Raleigh's insides clench. Just a second later a smile spreads over Chuck's face that is blinding in its brightness, even in the semidarkness of the room. "You're awake."

Chuck stands up and carefully sits on the edge of the bed, his hand still holding Raleigh's. He's still smiling widely, and Raleigh loves that look on him. "How are you feeling?"

The accent in Chuck's voice is much more pronounced than it usually is, and Raleigh likes the sound it gives his voice. He wants to hear that more often. "Like I'm flying."

"That'll be the painkillers. Good stuff." Chuck chuckles, the smile still on his face. Raleigh wants to watch him smile some more, but his eyes are closing, he's so tired, and he just gives in. Chuck's warm presence is with him, never wavering. Raleigh still feels the smile on his lips when the welcoming arms of sleep wrap around him. He's not lost anymore. He's safe.

Chuck found him.


End file.
